Skittles!
by ArtIsMyWeapon12
Summary: Frank Iero has always loved Skittles. And Gerard Way has always loved stealing them. Frerard one-shot.


**A/N Helloooo everybody! So, before I begin this, I would just like to say that at the beginning, Gerard is 7 and Frank is 5. Just to clear up any confusion. And, yes, I did shorten the age gap, because I can, and it will make this easier. :)  
**

"Gee? Where are you?" Frankie called out.

"In here!" Gerard replied from Frank's bedroom. He ran in.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Gerard was half under Frank's bed.

"Nothin'!" he said. This wasn't true. You see, Gerard had found the jackpot.

Frank walked over and knelt beside him. Suddenly, Gerard backed out and darted over to the doorway.

"Lookie what I got!" He held up a packet of Skittles.

Frank gasped. Those were his! What was Gerard doing with them? Gerard turned on his heel and ran out of the door and down the hall.

"Give those back!" Frank cried.

"Come and get 'em, Frankie!"

The boys ran downstairs and out the back door.

"Be careful, you two!" Mrs. Iero yelled after them.

When Frank reached the back yard, Gerard was nowhere to be seen. He looked all over. Finally, he checked behind the shed. There was Gerard, the packet now empty.

"Gee!"

Gerard put on his innocent face. "Yes?"

"Those were mine!"

Gerard just smiled, then stood up and hugged Frank.

* * *

_9 years later_

* * *

Frank tossed a guitar pick from hand to hand, staring up at the ceiling. He was lying on his bed. Gerard sat on the floor beside it.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I dunno," was Gerard's muffled reply. Suddenly, Gerard exclaimed "Aha!"

Frank glanced over at him, taking in Gerard's triumphant grin. He noticed a moment too late the bag of Skittles Gerard held up.

"Hey!"

Gerard ran out of the room and down the stairs, with Frank close on his heels. They ran out of the back door. Gerard ran on one side of the patio table, and Frank on the other. Gerard tried to escape on one side, but Frank ran over. He tried the other side, but Frank repeated the action.

"Aren't you getting a little too old for this?" Frank asked. Gerard pretended to think for a moment, then said "Nah," and ran off before Frank could stop him. He darted around the corner of the house, and started running down the street. He knew Frank would be after him in a moment, so he ducked behind the neighbour's fence. He tore open the packet.

As Frank was passing the fence, he looked over and saw Gerard tipping the last of the Skittles into his mouth.

"Gerard!"

Gerard just looked at him and grinned a multi-coloured grin.

* * *

_11 years later_

* * *

Frank was standing in the kitchen of the tour bus, drinking a Coke. He wanted to discuss something about their show later that night with Gerard, so he wandered into the hallway where their bunks were at. Gerard was standing beside Frank's bed, digging around under the mattress.

Gerard's face lit up with a smile as he pulled out a packet of... you guessed it... Skittles.

"Really?!" Frank yelled as Gerard pushed passed him.

"How do you always manage to find my stash?"

Gerard turned for a moment. "Well, it has always been in the same place..." he answered, then took off again.

Frank hurried after him, and cornered him in the living room area.

"Got you this time!" Frank announced, grinning evilly. Then his face straightened out. "Gee... don't you think it's time to give this up? We are grown men, after all."

Gerard considered this. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He finally said, handing the packet to Frank. He leaned in and gave Frank a kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, he grabbed the Skittles and ran out of the door. Frank, distracted, didn't notice until Gerard was gone.

"You never change!" he screamed after him. Then he smiled.

"And I hope you never do."

* * *

**A/N So thar you go! My first Frerard fanfic. Thanks for reading. I don't think it turned out too horribly, do you? **

**Oh, and for those of you who have read my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, I am working on chapter two, and should have it up by Saturday. I will try to update every Saturday, because I do have school, and that gives me afterschool all week and then Friday evening when I can stay up later to finish. And for those of you who haven't... if you like Kuro... you should. X) #Shamelessselfadvertising  
**


End file.
